The Info page
by apocalyps24
Summary: Information on the Naruto verse according to apocalyps24. Please read and tell me your opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**Please take into account while reading the following pages that the figures and data portrayed here are rough estimates based on my own opinions of how the ninja world works.**

Short Info pages for those who care detailing basic economical structure of the elemental countries.

--

Ninja are not heroes with honorable intentions (at least not all of them) they are Killers, assassins who will quite happily deceive you and stab you in the back, trained to be superior to normal humans, tools to do their payers will. Some are stark raving mad others are evil. Many will kill, plunder, rape and do many other inhumane things just because it takes their fancy.

--

**Planet Ninja:**

The Ninja Planet consists of three Continents the biggest is the Elemental continent (roughly the size of Eurasian and African continent combined) the next largest continent is the Metal continent (roughly the size of north and south America combined) the last major continent is a nameless continent (approximately the size of Australia). Then there are a few nameless countries scattered throughout the planets oceans varying in size from the smallest island to the size of France or Germany. Even with all this land mass the planet still consists of roughly 75 water and 35 land mass.

The people of other continents tend to ignore each other i.e the people on metal keep to themselves. The same goes for ninja, they rarely, and I mean very rarely venture of their own continent, most are ignorant to the fact that other continents even exist.

The people of planet ninja are oblivious to outer space and notion of other life out in space.

--

**Population Info:**

On average a major ninja village will have a population of approximately 500 thousand, with a ninja force of between 10 and 20 thousand.

A small ninja village will have an average of 100 to 300 thousand population with a ninja force between 5 an 10 thousand .

Normal villages are settlements with anything up to 10 thousand population. Normal towns have a population range of anything up to 1 million. There are very few cities in the elemental countries mostly only the capitals of the countries these have a population of anything up to 5 million

--

**Time line and other info: **

Modern ninja arts were created approximately 3 thousand years ago by the Six Realms Sage. The first "Great" ninja war took place 10 years before the founding of Konoha. The battle between the Shodaime and Uchiha Madara took place 20 years after founding of Konoha the Shodaime died 1 year due to lingering damage from battle. The second "Great" ninja war took place 15 years after battle at the valley of the end. The Nidaime was killed at the end of the war which lasted 10 years (Konoha is now aprox 45 years old). Sandaime ruled for 40 years at its peak Konoha had a total force of over 25 

thousand naming it the strongest Ninja Village. The last 8 years of Sandaimes rain where spent in the third "Great" Ninja war in which Konoha lost just over 10 thousand ninja. Namikaze Minato took position of Yondaime Hokage and ruled for 5 years before being killed in action by the Kyubi. Approximately 7 thousand ninja were killed by the kyubi. When Sandaime took mantel of Hokage for a second time Konoha had a force of just under 8 thousand. When Naruto graduates the ninja force is back up to approximately 13 thousand and increasing.

All current major ninja villages were created approximately the same time give or take 30 years.

--

**Bloodlines:**

The three most well known bloodlines are the Sharingan, the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. These however are not the only doujutsu out there in fact there are hundreds of them ranging from incredibly powerful (on par with the three great ones) too incredibly weak ones that are hardly worth mentioning.

The same goes for other bloodlines. There are hundreds of them some strong some weak but all out there.

--

**Ninja Rankings:**

**E **- Beginner Genin

**D** - Genin

**C** - Chunin

**B** - Jounin or normal ANBU

**A **- Elite Jounin or ANBU Captain

**S** - Kage level in at least one skill (allot of S class shinobi are usually well balanced)

**SS** - So powerful that difference in power between people of same level is irrelevant in battle (all people at this level are considered equally strong)

**Sannin** is not a rank it is a title that means the 3 ninja should be read as San Nin (three Nin)

This is an abbreviation of **Dansetsu Sannin**. Which translates to Legendary three Ninja.

--

**A list of the more important Naruto characters and their Levels at time of first Chunin exams**

All rankings bellow assume that the body of a ninja is at its peak from the ages 25 to 35 and then starts to deteriorate.

**Naruto - A/S. **did not go to academy, chunin at 7, jounin at 10 did not go to ANBU, current level of skill is just above that of top level ANBU captains.

**Sasuke – C**

**Sakura - E**

**Kakashi - low to mid S. **graduated at age 7 made chunin at age 9 and jounin at 13 made kage level at age 23 (high S in skill) but has allowed his skills to deteriorate since leaving ANBU current age 28

**Shino - C**

**Kiba - D**

**Hinata - D**

**Kurenai - A. **graduated at age 10, chunin at 12, jounin at 17. current age 23

**Ino - E**

**Shikamaru - D**

**Choji - D**

**Asuma - A/S. **graduated at age 8, chunin at 10, jounin at 16 (very lazy). current age 27

**Lee - C**

**Tenten - C**

**Neji - C **

**Gai - **low to mid S. Graduated at the age of 8, made chunin at 10, jounin at 14, without weights he is actually around mid S level. current age 29

**Iruka - B. **graduated at age 12, chunin at 14, teacher at 17 current age 22

**Ibiki - B/A. **no known info, current age 38

**Anko - A/S. **trained by Orochimaru until age 11, special jounin at 15. current age 20

**Hayate - A/S**

**Yamato/Tenzo - low S**

**Ebisu – B. **current age 41

**Sarutobi – SS. **level in his prime, high S class at t.o.d age 81

**Garra - A**

**Temari - B**

**Kankaru - B**

**Baki - low to mid S. **current age 44

**Zabuza - low to mid S. **current age 33

**Haku - B**

**Jiraiya - SS. **did not go to ninja academy, chunin at age 8, jounin at age 11, kage level at 22 and reached SS level at 26. given title of sannin in second great ninja war at 17. current age 54

**Tsunade - S/SS. **did not go to ninja academy, chunin at age 8, jounin at age 11, kage level at 22, reached her peek at 26. and given title of sannin in second great ninja war at 17. current age 54

**Orochimaru - SS. **did not go to ninja academy, chunin at age 8, jounin at age 11, kage level at 22, reached SS level at 26. given title of sannin in second great ninja war at 17. current age 54

**Pain - SS. **student to Jiraiya during second great ninja war for three years unlocked the Rinnegan in second year of training strength at end of training with Jiraiya mid chunin. unknown as to when he reached SS. current age unknown

**Konan - S/SS. **student to Jiraiya during second great ninja war for three years

**Itachi - high S. **graduated at the age of 6 made chunin at 8, was offered place in anbu at age 11 made ANBU captain at 13, killed his clan at age of 15 current age 20, expected to reach SS level at age 25

**Kisame - high S**

**Namikaze Minato - SS. **did not attend academy chunin at age 7, jounin at age 10, named Hokage at 22, KIA at age of 26 sealing the Kyubi into his son

**Uzumaki Kushina - mid S. **no information known about her upbringing, married Minato at age 21 current status MIA presumed dead

So there you have it, a comprehensive guide to the levels of most of the important Shinobi that I can think of.

--

**Rough guide to amount of ninja per rank:**

The majority of Hidden village ninja will be of chunin rank (C/B in skill) These will make up about 40 of the villages ninja. ANBU will take approximately 35 of the forces (all of ANBU are B to high A). 15 will be Jounin (B to high A) 5 will be Elite Jounin (High A to mid S). 9.975 will be gennin. Those last 0.025 percent are Kage level ninja (Mid S to SS)

**This page will be updated whenever I think of something new to add. People are welcome to add send their own opinions of the information to me. As well as use this information as a back ground to there stories.**

**I look forward to hearing from you!!**

**NOTE: information given on this page may not comply with the manga. the levels and info given are what I imagine them to be. **

**Thank you for your attention**

**Apocalyps24 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again please take into account that these are my own opinions and ideas of how the ninja world works**

**Demon Ranking:**

**Lowest – Lower Demons. **These are demons that range in shape size and appearance often they have animal traits of some kind that associate them with an animal. These have basic body's that are generally stronger that humans and are long lived (average life span of one thousand years) they do not have chakra

**Middle – Greater Demons. **These are basically the same as lower demons apart from the fact that they are more in tune with their animal orientation (look more like the animal they associate with) and have chakra

**Upper – Tailed Demons. **Deamons that have gained a tail look almost exactly like there non demonic animal counterpart apart from a few demonic twists (size, amount of tails, front legs and claws look more like arms and hand (see a picture of kyuubi)). These demons rank from one through to nine. How many tails you have only illustrates what rank the demon is not how strong/intelligent it is.

The biju are the lords/ladies of demon kind with Kyuubi being the Queen of all demons. they are the most powerful of their respective ranks.

**--**

**The biju:**

**Ichibi – Raccoon (Shukaku) (M). **Big dumb ass blood thirsty raccoon made of sand. Has fourth largest chakra capacity

**Nibi – Cat (Nekomata)(F). **Big but rather cute cat that has control over the dead (can resurrect people, these people become living dead ie. zombies) likes to cook people with its hell fire

**Sanbi – Turtle (M). **giant, powerful (has third largest chakra store of all nine), pacifist (goes with the flow), slow and dumb

**Yonbi – Phoenix (Fenikusu) (F).** Power over fire, reincarnation and most superior healing ability's there are, it Physical strength is second only to Kyuubi. Has smallest chakra capacity

**Gobi – Wolf (Kiba) (M).** Most knowledgeable (most intelligent of the nine) of the nine has control over the five elements

**Rokubi – Dragon (Ryu) (M). **Wisest of the nine… likes to sleep under a mountain on large piles of gold. Is very strong physically probably third strongest. Chakra capacity fifth strongest

**Shichibi – Tiger (Tora) (M). ** Speed demon (fastest demon of the nine) small chakra capacity but with those claws id stay away.

**Hachibi – Snake (Orochi) (M). **Second strongest all round with second largest chakra capacity and second fastest. Known for its evil and highly intelligent mind

**Kyuubi – Fox (Kitsune) (F). **Infinite Chakra, speed on par with hachibi, and incredible intelligence and cunning, has control over all element but not to the degree of the gobi or element specific demons

--

**Ninja Rankings: **

**E **- Beginner Genin

**D** - Genin

**C** - Chunin

**B** - Jounin or normal ANBU

**A **- Elite Jounin or ANBU Captain

**S** - Kage level in at least one skill (allot of S class shinobi are usually well balanced)

**SS** - So powerful that difference in power between people of same level is irrelevant in battle (all people at this level are considered equally strong)

**Sannin** is not a rank it is a title that means the 3 ninja should be read as San Nin (three Nin)

This is an abbreviation of **Dansetsu Sannin**. Which translates to Legendary three Ninja.

--

**A list of the more important Naruto characters and their Levels after time skip **

All rankings bellow assume that the body of a ninja is at its peak from the ages 25 to 35 and then starts to deteriorate.

**Naruto – mid to high S. **During training trip he trained his ass off to get to this level. With kyuubi and still in control he is S/SS. 4 tails plus he has lost control and will attack anything that moves. He has infinite chakra and brute strength bring him to SS level easily but he can be exploited because he is only running on instinct this means that essentially he can be beaten by a much weaker opponent.

**Sasuke – low to mid S. **Fast learner and worked hard for once. He is high S level with curse seal level 2

**Sakura – A/S. **has changed her ways and worked hard under Tsunade although apart from brute strength she doesn't have much taijutsu skill. Most of her rating comes from her phenomenal Medical skills (mid to high S in skill… amazing feet as it was nonexistent before time skip) and her brute strength (low to mid S strength) the rest of her skills are at C maybe B level. Sakura always taken the piss out of for her abysmal chakra capacity now has chakra of average A rank shinobi

**Kakashi – mid to high S. **in light of coming war has trained himself up again

**Shino – low S**

**Kiba – A/S**

**Hinata – A/S. **major boost in confidence and well on her way to becoming a good Hyuuga Head

**Kurenai - B. **Pregnant and currently useless. Her genjutsu skill is unsurpassed at SS level cant be used due to pregnancy

**Ino – A. **physically not so high with most of her skills ranking B level. She is torture and interrogation specialist

**Shikamaru – S. **Couldn't handle being shown up by a girl and did some serious training. It is not his physical abilities that rate him so high though as most of them are high B to A in level. but high brain power. Said to be the most intelligent ninja ever to be born his very quick mind make him one of the most formidable opponents you might face.

**Choji –high A. **ANBU captain

**Asuma - S. **

**Lee – S. **he has trained his ass of and has reached High S in taijutsu skill… his lack of other skills limits him to raising much higher

**Tenten – A/S**

**Neji – low to mid S **

**Gai – high S**. Has reached SS in taijutsu however is only a meager C maybe B in other areas

**Iruka - B. **still teaching the little shits

**Ibiki - B/A. **no known info, current age 38

**Anko - S. **same old sadistic, blood thirsty, fun loving Anko we all love

**Hayate - KIA**

**Yamato/Tenzo - S**

**Ebisu – B. **

**Sarutobi – KIA**

**Garra – S.**

**Temari – low to mid S**

**Kankaru – low to mid S**

**Baki - low to mid S. **current age 47

**Zabuza - KIA**

**Haku – KIA**

**Sai – S. **age unknown suspected to be 16 to 18 trained by Danzo in Root, is an emotionally retarded anti social person.

**Jiraiya – S/SS. **Age starting to get to him although he is still a formidable opponent

**Tsunade – high S. **Age getting to her… just don't piss her off she magically seems to get to SS skill when pissed off.

**Orochimaru – SS. **when he needs to change body his old body rapidly deteriorates to a C/B body and can be killed easily. In all other cases age does not affect him he satays pretty much same strength

**Pain - SS. **

**Konan - S/SS. **

**Itachi – S/SS. **graduated at the age of 6 made chunin at 8, was offered place in anbu at age 11 made ANBU captain at 13, killed his clan at age of 15 current age 20, expected to reach SS level at age 25

**Kisame - high S**

**Deidra – high S**

**Sassory – high S**

**Kakuzu – mid to high S. **considers himself immortal doesn't do anything to improve

**Hidan – mid S. **supposedly immortal… does not think necessary to improve

**Zetsu – S/SS. **plant guy… he's creepy

**Uchiha Madara aka Tobi – SS. **thinks he's the man… immortal (supposedly)… arrogant tosser who wants to take over the world

**Namikaze Minato - KIA**

**Uzumaki Kushina - MIA**

So there you have it, a comprehensive guide to the levels of most of the important Shinobi that I can think of.

--

**This page will be updated whenever I think of something new to add. People are welcome to add send their own opinions of the information to me. As well as use this information as a back ground to there stories.**

**I look forward to hearing from you!!**

**NOTE: information given on this page may not comply with the manga. the levels and info given are what I imagine them to be. **

**Thank you for your attention**

**Apocalyps24 **


	3. Chapter 3

Info Page the third

**Once again please take into account that these are my veiws and opinions which i have decided to but down on papper so to speak. Please note that the larger numbers are rounded to the nearest hundred and that the smaller numbers rounded to the nearest 10/5 respectivly.**

**Sandaime Info Page**

**Clans**

A clan is a group of at least 20 people that are in some way related to each other, this does not have to be through blood. A clan does not necessarily have to have a bloodline but most well known clans do.

Clans are categorised into groups these groups are:

Very Large: these are very rare and consist of around 600 + members (largest ever recorded clan had over 2000 members). Currently there is only one of these clans in existence which resides in Earth country.

Large: these are clans with between 300 and 600 members

Medium: clans with over 75 members but less than 300

Small: clans with less than 75 members

Keep in mind that size does not determine power (both political and physical)

**List of major clans from Konoha** (that I can think of)

**Senju:**

Founded 600 AS (after sage)

Bloodline chakra mutation: a senju's chakra will mutate if it comes into contact with a foreign entity with the first 5 years of life (this is why the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages bloodlines are unique, when they were young each came into contact with a chakra spirit of some sort). If a senju's chakra does not mutate the chakra settles and gives wilder perfect chakra control however big your reserves may be

Peak populace of roughly 1500

Population at founding of Konoha 200

Senju was wiped out during the second Shinobi war. Only known survivor is Tsunade of the Sannin

**Hyuuga:**

Founded 50 AS

Bloodline manifests in the form of a Doujutsu (Eye technique) known Byakugan (Sp?). These eyes can be recognized by the wilder having pale eyes which are often mistaken as blind, they bestow upon the user X-ray vision (the ability to see through things), telescopic vision (ability to zoom in and out and see clearly objects far away, furthest recorded 30 miles) and the ability to see chakra (this combined with X-ray allows them to see the chakra circulatory system in humans). All Hyuuga's are born with the Byakugan

Peak populace roughly 1800

Population at founding of Konoha 700

Current population 800

This clan originates from the family of the Sage and their blood line is a mutation of the rinnegan through contact with the Biju Nibi no Nekomata. The Hyuuga have over the last 700 years taken to placing a submission seal on their 'Branch family'. They are a cold and strict people who strongly believe in traditions.

**Uchiha:**

Founded 650 AS

Bloodline manifests in form of Doujutsu called the Sharingan and strong affinity to fire jutsu. The Sharingan can be recognized by its distinct red colour with back coma like markings that form around the pupil of the eye. The doujutsu manifests when a potential wielder is under allot of stress or in a life threatening situation.

Depending on the level a user has of the eye it gives certain abilities. There are 4 known levels to the Sharingan first is 1 coma (tomoe) allows user to see and copy chakra flow outside of a body thus allowing the user to copy jutsu, next is 2 tomoe this stage allows user to see things in slow motion allowing user to dodge and see movements allot more clearly than a normal eye. The third stage has 3 tomoe this stage allows user to interpret even the most minute muscle movements allowing user to 'predict' what an opponent will do next even before the opponent does it, it also allows wielder to cast genjutsu through eye contact without use of hand signs. The fourth and final level is called the Mangekyo Sharingan this varies in appearance from wielder to wielder. It is obtained when a stage three Sharingan user experiences extreme levels of guilt and remorse, the most common way it is achieved is by killing your best friend. The Mangekyo Sharingan gives the user four known abilities. These are

The Tsukuyomi which is a very powerful genjutsu in which the user creates a world of his own in which he is god.

The Amaterasu black fire said to be as hot as the sun is shot from users eye this fire burns for 7 days and knights

Susano'o this summons a spirit warrior that does the bidding of its summoner

The ability to create dimension space time warps (done by kakashi)

Peak populace 1700

Population at founding of Konoha 900

Population just before massacre 400

Current population 3

The Sharingan is a mutation of the Byakugan that appeared around 600 AS and later became a clan around 650 AS. This mutation came as a result of intereaction with the Kyuubi no Kitsune, when the Kyuubi gave the Uchiha the Sharingan it unwittingly gave them the ability to control her to some degree (with the mangekyo a Uchiha can strongly suggest what she do). Throughout history the Uchiha and Senju were bitter rivals this continued until the founding of Konoha. The most famous Uchiha is Uchiha Madara who was originally against the Uchiha joining Konoha and defected later to be defeated by the Shodaime Hokage. The Uchiha were ordered to be exterminated by the Sandaime Hokage and his advisers (the Uchiha Massacre)

**Nara:**

Founded 2300 AS

No bloodline but strong connection with shadows. Naras tend to have very high IQ often 160+. Also they have an affinity with Dear. They are tend to be very lazy when they'r young.

Population peak 200

Population when they joined Konoha 100

Current population 140

**Akamichi:**

Founded 2100 AS

No bloodline. They are big people who use their wait to their weight to their advantage often using specific family jutsu to enlarge body parts to huge proportions. Women have been known that they are the best fucks in the world due to their ability to manipulate size… they love food in fact it is hard to find one not eating.

Population peak 350

Population when they joined Konoha 300

Current population 90

**Yamanaka:**

Founded 2800 AS (approx 100 years before Konoha)

No bloodline. Known to have extraordinary mind abilities even going as far as precognition. And have blond hair and blue eyes. They are most well known for their ability in interrogation and torture.

Peak populace 150

Population when they joined Konoha 90

Current population 150

**Sarutobi:**

Founded 30 BS (Before Sage)

Bloodline chakra god. Manifests in the form of incredibly large chakra capacities. Their chakra has odd propertiese which lead them to be very agile and flexible and gave them a predisposition to climb trees hence the name Sarutobi. It is thought that the Rinnegan mutated from a Sarutobi who gained so much shakra it had to manifest in some form or another thus creating the Six Realm Sage. This how ever is only speculation and rumour.

Peak population 2000

Population before first shinobi war 1800

Population at founding of Konoha 800

Current population 25

Sarutobi are known for their big hearts/ gentleness and perversions, some being well known paedophiles. But also their fierceness on the battle field.

**Namikaze:**

Founded 1700 AS

No bloodline. Often very intelligent and with larger than average chakra supplies they were generally a peaceful clan which occasionally through out a shinobi. The shinobi created within this clan more often than not reach kage level.

Peak population 300

Population when joining Konoha 100

Population at time of third great war 250

Current population 1

**Aburame:**

Founded 1200 AS

Do not have a bloodline but share a symbiotic relationship with bugs, specifically a type of bug called Kikai (Sp?) these bugs eat chakra. They use these bugs in combination with several jutsu that they have created. Aburame's place great value on Logic.

Peak populace 900

Population when joining Konoha 400

Current population 650

**Inuzuka:**

Founded 600 BS

Very ancient clan with and almost symbiotic relationship with dogs. The clan uses various jutsu that go together with their companions. This relationship with dogs comes from its founder being the Gobi Biju who impregnated a Human female. Their relationship their dogs can therefore be classified as a bloodline.

Peak populace 1100

Populace at founding of Konoha 1000

Current population 500

**Well known jutsu **some in Japanese some in English

Hirashin no Jutso: S ranked: Strongest most feared technique known. This technique requires little more chakra than a bunshin to activate. It allows the user to travel instantly to wherever the blood maker has been left. Although the theory behind it is relatively simple, creating the seal array needed to make the marker is incredibly complex and has only been achieved by one person to date that being the creator of the technique Minato Namikaze (Yondaime Hokage). Theory is to create a seal that allows you to summon yourself to it instantly. In practice this involves creating a seal that will rip through time and space… which is difficult to say the least.

Rasengan: A ranked: a sphere made of many strings of chakra spinning at different angles and directions. Most complex form of shape manipulation there is. This technique gets it power from how many strings are created and how fast you spin them.

Futon-Rasengan: S ranked: Rasengan with wind manipulation added into it this increases strength of jutsu by at least 10 times slices on a cellular level

Futon-Rasenshuriken: S ranked: again an even more powerful Rasengan that cuts at an nuclear level. Appears as a ball with giant shuriken blades spinning around it.

Chidori: B ranked: Pure nature manipulation. Lightning converted chakra is forced to a point and focused until it becomes visible turning into a blade that will cut through nearly anything. Makes the sound of 1000 birds chirping. Very chakra intensive

Kage Bunshin: B ranked; creates a solid clone body out of chakra which can interact with its surroundings. Anything a Kage Bunshin learns when dispelled the original learns. This technique is very chakra intensive

Orioke no Jutsu: A ranked: this is a technique in which user transforms into His/her opposite gender. It is not an illusion it's a one of transformation that can only be undone by user. User actually changes gender. Technique does not draw chakra once used and is permanent unless undone by user. Although it is called Orioke no Jutsu the same principal can be used to transform into anything user wishes. This jutsu was created by accident and original user is not aware of the fact that it is not just an illusion.

Henge no Jutsu: E ranked: simple transformation illusion

Bunshin no Jutsu: E ranked: simple illusionary clone

Kawarimi no Jutsu: D ranked: substitutes a person for an object nearby. If user has good enough control and enough chakra user can substitute with other humans… can be nasty.


End file.
